Danny Phantom meets Code Lyoko
by Danielle Fenton
Summary: What started out as a walk for Danny has tuned into something much more. Now he's in another world with new people with lot's of questions like where is he, and who's XANA? Danny X Aelita
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again. I told you guys I would be accepting story ideas and this is one of them. If anyone else has an idea just pm me and I'll do it. Anyway this story idea is from Aaron.**_

"Ah." Danny sighed as he walked down the street. It was a nice night in Amity Park. It was cool out and the moon was full, just perfect for a walk. As he was walking a portal opened up directly in front of him. "How did this portal get here?" Danny asked looking around. "I wonder what's on the other side." He said stepping through. Only to be transported to Kadic academy. "Whoa, where am I?" Danny asks aloud as a group of six kids walk up to him.

"Excuse me are you lost?" one of them asked.

"Yes I am. Can you tell me where I am?" Danny asked.

"You're at Kadic academy." The kid answered.

"Okay, I'm Danny. Who are you?" Danny asked looking over them.

"I'm Jeremie. This is Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and William. Pleased to meet you Danny." Jeremie said. Just then his laptop went off. "Oh great just what we need, XANA."

"What? That's impossible we defeated him." The others said together.

"We did defeat him but somehow he managed to come back from the dead." Jeremie explained.

"Who's XANA?" Danny asked confused.

"No time to explain Danny just follow us." Jeremie said as they all headed to the factory.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"Just follow us and keep this a secret." Jeremie told him.

"Okay." Danny said.

They arrived about five minutes later. "Wow this place is amazing." Danny said looking around.

"Follow us." Aelita told him as they walked to the scanner room.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked them.

"Just trust us Danny." Aelita answered.

"Okay." Danny said then looked at the scanner. "Wow, now what?"

"Just step into it." Odd said.

As Danny was doing so Aelita asked, "Jeremie, are you sure he can be a member of the group?"

"Yes, I'm sure Aelita." Jeremie replied while Danny gets scaned. After about two minutes he steps out.

"How do you feel Danny?" William asked.

"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters." He replied.

"Danny get back into the scanner. William I need you and Aelita to go with Danny to Lyoko." Jeremy told them.

"Okay." William and Aelita said together.

"What's Lyoko?" Danny asked.

"You'll see." Aelita and William both told him.

"Scanner Danny, scanner William, scanner Aelita. Transfer." Jeremie said as Danny, William, and Aelita were transferred to Lyoko.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Danny said looking around.

"Not a bad Lyoko form Danny." William said looking him over. A few minutes later Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi arrived.

"Nice form Danny." They said together.

"Now that you're all here watch this." Danny says excitedly.

"Watch what?" They all ask in unison.

"This. Goin Ghost!" Danny says his signature battle cry as glowing rings go up and down his body only to reveal him as Danny Phantom.

"Wow, that's awesome!" They all shout together.

"Guy's get to the tower." Jeremie says to them as they all nod in agreement.

"Okay let's go." They say together.

"I'm sending your transportation." Jeremie tells them as he sends the Overbike, Overwing and Overboard. They all get on two at a time except for William and Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here is chapter 2. I didn't say this last time but this takes place after both series ended but before Code Lyoko Evolution. Also Aaron 1997 who gave me the idea for this story will be writing his own very soon. His first will be a Marvel and DC crossover. I'll be sure to tell you guys when he posts it. Anyway enjoy the chapter**_

William uses his super smoke while Danny flies to follow the others.

"Guys you've got company." Jeremie tells them as three blocks appear.

"Whoa, what are those things?" Danny asks.

"Don't talk just fight." Odd answers him firing a laser arrow, destroying a block.

"Guys, cover your ears." Danny tells them before he uses his ghostly wail destroying the last two blocks.

"What is that?" William asks then notices a familiar figure heading towards them. "No it can't be, it's XANA William." William is shocked to see that his evil side has taken on a personality of its own.

"Surprised to see me everyone?" XANA William asked the group.

"No." answered everyone except Danny.

"Wait a minute. I don't remember you." XANA William looked at Danny confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Phantom." Danny answered simply.

"Aelita get to the tower. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William and Danny take care of XANA William." Jeremie told them as they all nod in agreement.

"You guys ready?" Odd asks the group.

"Yes." They all respond in unison.

"Charge!" they all yell as they run towards XANA William.

* * *

"Tower deactivated." Aelita says about five minutes later. Afterwards Jeremie says, "Return to the past now."


End file.
